


An Unexpected First Meeting

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Injury, balls, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Meeting a neighbor while spilled out in front of his home with a throbbing ankle wasn't how Mona saw this day ending.
Kudos: 7





	An Unexpected First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMonaJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMonaJames/gifts).



The stars twinkled above, as Mona ran through her neighborhood. It was just barely beyond sunset, yet the night sky was full of stars above her. Looking at her watch, Mona couldn’t believe that she had been on this run for nearly an hour now. Between her music blasting in her ears, and the amazing views she always encountered, the miles and minutes had bled by. 

“Need to get home soon” she thought, and wasn’t paying attention as she tripped over a forgotten ball on the sidewalk. Falling a little ungracefully, she landed on her side, and felt near instant pain as she reached for her ankle. The source of her pain had rolled down the sidewalk, and Mona bit back a curse as she tried to sit up. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my nephew had left his ball outside” a voice spoke, and Mona looked up into the concerned blue eyes of the homeowner above her. 

“Help me” she grunted, waving her fingers out. A firm hand grabbed hers, and Mona was able to get up, sitting up, her ankle throbbing, and starting to swell in her running shoes. 

“Are you okay?” the male asked, and Mona shook her head. 

“No, I think I broke my ankle” she replied, and tried to bring her leg up so she could get the shoe off. 

“Hey, I’ll call an ambulance” 

“Please” Mona huffed, putting her leg back down. It was too painful to try and do anything except wait. 

“Name’s Nick, what’s yours?” 

“Monica, but I go by Mona” she winced as the pain throbbed. 

Nick nodded as he talked to the dispatcher. Mona tried to keep the tears at bay as she rubbed her legs. A minute or two later, she heard the sirens rev up, and Nick hung up the phone. He looked over and stood in front of her. 

“Want to try and sit up on my ledge?” he offered, and Mona looked at the raised ledge. 

“Yeah, it’ll be easier for the EMT’s” she scooted herself towards the front of the ledge, and took Nick’s hand as he levered her up, and helped her sit on the brick. 

“Damn I fucked my ankle up” Mona huffed as she looked at her feet. Her left foot was straight, but her right was hanging over a bit. 

“I’ve broken mine at least twice each. It’s hell, but it should heal well” Nick hopped up next to her as they waited for the ambulance to come. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Mona replied, looking at Nick with pain filled eyes.

“No problem, it’s my fault anyway. I should have cleaned up after James and Holden left with their mom and dad. Thankfully I was sitting on my porch watching the sun set, so I saw your spill” Nick said. 

“How old are your nephews?” Mona was trying to distract herself from the pain, and this blonde was interesting to her. 

“6 and 3. They are a handful, but I love spending time with them. Their dad and I are in a music group together, I’ve known the kids their entire lives” Nick smiled softly. 

“That’s great” Mona smiled as well, and nearly yelped with happiness as the ambulance pulled up. 

It became a flurry of activity, and soon Mona was on her way to the hospital. Nick said his goodbyes and watched as the ambulance left. It was now pitch dark out, but the blonde took the time to clean up his yard, using the streetlights to see. 

A few weeks later, Mona was now in a walking boot, and decided to go for another walk. She had had to have surgery to repair the bone, and now had some screws in there to keep everything together. It had also helped speed up the recovery process, and she had just been cleared to go on longer walks. 

“God it feels so good to get out again” Mona wished she could be running, but knew that she was still a good month or two away from getting cleared for that. She retook the same route she had taken on that fateful run, and hoped to see Nick again. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like he didn’t learn” Mona chuckled to herself as she walked up near the home, seeing yet another ball on the sidewalk. She picked it up, and looked towards the house. Ascending the stairs to get to the yard, Mona smiled softly as she heard the happy voices of two young boys, and Nick echoing from the backyard. Going around the house, she saw Nick playing flag football with his nephews. 

“Uncle Nick! Who’s that?” Holden tugged on his uncle’s shorts, and pointed towards the driveway. Mona was standing there, ball in hand. Nick smiled, and looked at his nephews. 

“A neighbor, guys. Go play on the swingset for a few, I need to talk to her” he instructed the two, and James and Holden scampered to the other side of the backyard. 

“Mona, surprised to see you here” Nick spoke as he walked up to her. 

“Well I saw this ball on the sidewalk again, so I wanted to bring it back so no one else could get hurt, and I heard you and the little ones playing. I was on another walk, just got cleared for it” Mona gestured down to her walking boot. 

“Glad to see you up and around. I swear I thought that I cleared up the yard before we came back here” the blonde sighed and took the ball, tossing it carelessly behind him. 

“Thanks Nick” Mona smiled and turned to go back on her walk, when a hand shot out to stop her. 

“Want to hang out with us?” Nick offered, but Mona shook her head. 

“Can’t do much with the boot, and I don’t want to take your time from your nephews. Maybe another day” Mona smiled, and took Nick’s hand, putting something in it, as she gave him a hug of gratitude, and pulled away. She waved to the two boys, and had soon vanished. 

Nick looked down at his hand, and it had a piece of paper, with a number on it. Nick smirked to himself, and shoved the paper in his pocket. He turned back to James and Holden, set on resuming their game of flag football. As he played and roughoused with his nephews, Nick couldn’t wait to put that number to some good use soon. 


End file.
